dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahāku
is an antagonist in the story. Biography Dahāku is the . He is a that rules the land of Apophis, south of Gypshir. He is the son of Diadona. History Dahāku had lost to Alphos in the past. He'd survived thanks to his serpent's tenacity, but he couldn't move for a while. Since then Dahāku has trained himself to revenge on Alphos. Most beings assumed he is dead. Appearance At first glance, he looks like a normal male human. He has reddish brown skin with red hair. The exposed upper body is tight without any unnecessary flesh. He has shining golden eyes. He has a long tongue and splits, it was like a snake's tongue. Personality He enjoys fighting. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :Dahāku was defeated by Alphos at some point in the past. Since then he has viewed Alphos as his sworn enemy. He has spent an unknown amount of time training toward the goal of killing Alphos. ;Botis ;Diadona :Mother. ;Ishtia :He calls her a . ;Kuroki :Dahāku was shocked and angered when he heard Kuroki had bested Alphos before Dahāku himself had been able to. ;Laveurys ;Reiji :He has heard about Reiji for being a weakling, who was defeated badly in rags by the Dark Knight. He laughs at him when he learns of his identity. ;Zafarada ;Zarxis :His mother's ally. Story The Beast God's Desert He was facing Laveurys in a match. Diadona stops the two when the match was getting more serious. Both Dahāku and Laveurys were going to continue, and Diadona threatens them to stop with her Maloik. Diadona lectures on the two about their true enemy. Dahāku decided to fight the Dark Knight for stealing his prey, Diadona quickly stops him. She threatens her son once again with her Maloik and reasoned with him that they should prioritises the Elios group first and to postpone the Dark Knight. Dahāku reluctantly agrees but counteracts that if the Dark Knight attacks their headquarters, can he fight him then. Diadona agrees and encourages him to fight with full force. He hid in the sand and assaulted Ishtia's skyship. He tried to abduct Ishtia but Reiji was able to repel him. Dahāku continued his fight against Reiji. Zafarada sensed Aarnak's military are approaching, so she retreated with Dahāku. Although Dahāku protested until Zafarada reasoned with him. Zafarada, Dahāku and the other Vampire Knights defeated the Mummies soldiers in Hapy. When Reiji, Chiyuki, Totona and Medjed arrives at Hapy, Dahāku fights Reiji while telling Zafarada to stop Reiji's allies from interference. When Reiji seemingly defeated Dahāku, Reiji pointed his sword at Zafarada and questions her following action with a triumphant look. Zafarada foreshadowed Dahāku's regeneration, to which Dahāku recovered and attacked Reiji from behind. However Medjed knocked and blown Dahāku away, Dahāku was angry at Medjed for stopping him. Reiji defeats Dahāku, Zafarada used "Evil Blood Mist" escape with Dahāku. Dahāku and the others was transfer to the Heart chamber. Zarxis teleport Dahāku and the others out of the Black pyramid. Zarxis asked Diadona about Dahāku's condition. Dahāku is fine, but he regrets not being able to fight the dark knight. The Fairy Forest Abilities From his shining golden eyes, Chiyuki feels powerful magical powers. Kuroki thought was quite skilled. He possesses his mother's magical spear, the . Pisear is a poisonous spear, it always seeks for blood and battle, and the heat melts the earth. * | }}. * . * | |}}. Development He is very likely to be based on | |Aji dahāka}}. | |Yakurusu|}} is a small mythical serpent or dragon. It can be shown with wings and sometimes has front legs. It is also sometimes known as the javelin snake. | |Mushumahhe|}} inscribed in as MUŠ.MAḪ, as muš-ma-ḫu, meaning "Exalted/distinguished Serpent", was an ancient mythological hybrid of serpent, lion and bird, sometimes identified with the slain by in the mythology of the Sumerian period. He is one of the three horned snakes, with his companions, and , with whom he may have shared a common mythological origin. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity Category:Evil God